Grachi Blog/Page
grachi je sui Amoure de grachi i Vincenzo hej grachy? oi grachi eu sou sua maior fa eu vejo todas as sus series eu queria ver voce diperto eu amo voce linda eu sou a guillia beijos IJU8PUHY Rules Never ever say bad words. No negative comments. Think before you post negative comments You can edisz EDI l Esquivel Spider webs in Rome, make a path to get us home-Mia Witches with a magical touch, I want a beautiful clutch-Matilda Roman Pepper and salted salmone,to finish the musical it will be gone-Priscilla Night and glean on the moon,a storm with no sound,help this poor witch unglue her feet on the ground-Ivis A ring with a sparkling diamond,open the door,right this second-Ursula Roman Snake's eyes,color of beets,those girls will be turned into a dog's tasty treats A giant room with lighters,I want my room that is full of flowers-Grachi I count to 1,2,3,now everything I say can't be undone-Gracia Winds and earthquakes,open the witches' gate-Matilda Spells(Made Up) Cushions that are fluffy, make her smoke become puffy. Porky pig,you will be so big Sandpaper and pad paper, you will become a industrious farmer. I don't like to trace,now you will be teleported to another place. Fish & chips,you will have so many dips. Sailing on the seven seas,she will be always teased. Grachi has the ring,it will cause you to spring Fishes swimming and dogs panting, accept my wish while I am counting. La,la,la,that pencil you're holding will be a can of cola. Spanish No estoy conporme,quiero mi uniporme Activities If you want to become a fashion designer, you can draw Grachi in other clothes. Make a Grachi Clock of yours! (made of materials at home) Q & A (I 'll say the answers in the comments) 1.What is the big sign in Grachi's bedroom? 2.Where is Cussy trapped? In a ring or a photo frame? I'll say the answers in the comments. I'm here to test your knowledge in Grachi. Short Message Always check the updates of Grachi and make sure you check Aleia 456's pages. Witchy Gossip! Season 3 will be airing on 2014 according to Nick Asia's page on facebook! So sad,but here's some good news!I'm going to launch a contest to you!Just answer my question below and write your answers in the comments!The person who gets the best answer will run this blog with me! So you're happy already?Oh I think you're glad already.So stay tuned for more "Witchy Gossip" here on Grachi Blog or Page in Grachi Wiki.Make sure also to comment.Bye! Question:If you're going back to school,what do you look forward to and why? The Best Answer Wins! Bye!And stay tuned for more Grachi!-Alexa Notice The Due of the contest is on October 29.Thank you. Photos! Hi.jpg|Bye!-Grachi Minerva Gracia.jpg|Gracia,Danilo and Minerva Grachi council.jpeg|Witches Grachiiii.jpg|''Season'' 2''' GRACHI-3.jpg|''Season " '''1'' Marquee grupal.jpg|'Season'" ''3' Wikia-Visualization-Main.png|Grachi Council.jpg|The Witch Council Mia.png|Mia '''Hope you like it!' CHARACTERS Grachi Alonso Matilda Roman Mia Novoa Ursula Roman Francisco Alonso Nacho Novoa Diego Rosa Alejandra Kim Kanay Mecha Chema Katty Dotty Betty -from season 1 Cussy Made Up Characters and their OWN Spells! Grace(Grachi)-Butterflies in my room,she'll let the flowers bloom Dean(Daniel)Witches and Wizards,I wish there no more blizzards Note:In my story,Dean has powers.It is said that he attended the school of MAGIC in halfway of Season 2 because of the problem Amy has. Amy(Mia)-Smoke,fog and air,Grace and Dean will never be a pair Principal Gomez(Madam Director,but Principal Gomez is good.)-Seal of a jar,a bag that is teal,make this girl be here and healed. THANK YOU!-Alexa The Grachi Fan (talk) 08:33, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ) Grachi 3 .jpg Grachi 3.jpg Grachiiii.jpg GRACHI-3.jpg Marquee grupal.jpg Hurry Up! It's time to hurry up cause today's the grand day!First,I'll give you 3 more days to submit your entries.Second,the best answer wins and gets to run this awesome blog with me-Alexa! So fasten it up and get ready for some magical happenings here on Grachi Blog/Page! Category:Alexa's Category:Spells,Trivia